<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Requests (Hunter x Hunter) by Karimei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668522">Requests (Hunter x Hunter)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karimei/pseuds/Karimei'>Karimei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Requests, Smut, Toxic Relationship, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Violence, abusive, toxic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karimei/pseuds/Karimei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a post where you can request me ships from Hunter x Hunter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Hisoka, Gon Freecs/Illumi Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Killua Zoldyck/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't have many limits, so you can request from me almost anything! I'll tell you if I'm not comfortable with something, but I don't think there will be anything too extreme for me.</p><p>The requests I will write will not be posted here, I will make a new different post just for the fanfiction. This post is only for requests.</p><p>It can be character x character, or character x reader, up to you.</p><p>I'm fine with incest, rape, underage, or almost any weird kink.</p><p>If you're confused, want to ask a question, or would like to request, just comment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Important Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something I want to address.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have something to say-</p><p>Even though I said it in the first chapter, I'll say it again because some people didn't seem to understand 😂 So, the chapter/requests I will write will not be added here. They will be added in a separate work that you will find on my profile.</p><p>This page is only for people to request me- meaning that I will not upload works here</p><p>Don't ask why, it's just a weird thing inside me that tells me it's better this way 😅</p><p>also, sorry if I didn't do your request already. I want to do everyone's requests but school is squeezing the life out of me. I will try to make them faster though</p><p>damn I really need to stop biting my nails-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>